1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a fastening structure of a side curtain airbag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roof side portions of a vehicle are provided with a side curtain airbag (hereinafter, simply referred to as curtain airbag), a grab rail, and other various interior component parts. A curtain airbag includes a bag body that is deployed into a curtain shape when an impact is input, a protector that holds the bag body and guides the deployment of the bag body, and a bag bracket that fastens the curtain airbag to a bag attaching seat that is disposed on a roof side portion of a vehicle (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-179223).
A grab rail has an arch shape that is bulged inward in a vehicle transverse direction. Two end portions of the grab rail are separately attached to two grab rail attaching seats that protrude inward in the vehicle transverse direction from a roof side portion.
Since various interior component parts are attached to a roof side portion of a vehicle as described above, the layout of the attaching seats for the various interior component parts is restricted. For example, in some cases where a bag attaching seat of a curtain airbag is set between a pair of grab rail attaching seats, it can happen that the protector of the curtain airbag and the grab rail attaching seat interfere with each other at the time of attaching the bag bracket to the bag attaching seat. If that happens, it is necessary to force the bag bracket in toward the bag attaching seat despite interference of the protector with the grab rail attaching seat, giving rise to a problem of poor workability.